Le concert
by urumi
Summary: Un petit délire sur le tome 5... La fin plus exactement! Eh oui ils sont de retour après 14 ans d'absence... Voldy et ses mangemorts!


**Auteurs** : Urumi et… (ma coauteure préfère rester anonyme, ça nuirait, dit-elle à son image de Siri-fan, nous l'appellerons donc Mme Kyou (eh oui j'ai remis le nom, tu n'espérais pas t'en tirer comme ça ?)

Mme Kyou : Je tiens à préciser, tout en gardant l'anonymat (raté), que je n'ai pas participé à l'écriture de ceci, j'ai juste déliré un après-midi avec Urumi et elle s'est mise en tête d'écrire ÇA!

**Spoilers** : Les 5 premiers tomes, surtout le 5 en fait, il est donc conseillé à ceux ne l'ayant pas lu de ne pas continuer !

**Avertissement** : 1/ Cette fic est déconseillée aux : 

- Non-lecteurs du tome 5 (qui devraient arrêter TOUT DE SUITE leur lecture (il y a aussi des mini-spoils dans l'avertissement !) Arrêtez MAINTENANT ! Bon, on vous aura prévenu !

- Ultra-fan de Sirius ne supportant pas que l'on touche à un de ses (magnifiques au demeurant !) cheveux

- Cardiaque ou souffrant d'une maladie du cœur

- Personne considérant la fanfiction comme un art noble et ne souffrant d'aucune dénaturation des personnages

- Allergiques aux Slytherins en tout genre 

- … (liste non exhaustive !)

2/ Nous tenons à préciser que nous sommes fans de Sirius pour toujours, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare (je le veux… SNIFFFFF !) et que ceci n'est qu'un délire parodique destiné à lui rendre hommage (un dernier hommage OUUIIIIINNNNN !)

**Disclaimer **:

- Les persos sont à J.K.R

- Snivella Khellar Snape est à nous 

- Le nom du « Boys-Band » est à ( Midnight Blue ) traduit par ( Darkrogue ) (extrait du « Miroir du peut-être » !)

- La situation (on ne peut même pas parler d'histoire !) est à nous ! (on se console comme on peut !)

LE CONCERT                   

Ministère de la magie, juin 1996

Gilderoy Lockart, vêtu d'un costume de satin bleu roi, « brunshingué » à la perfection, la dent toujours aussi blanche et l'œil toujours aussi pétillant (!), fait irruption sur une scène, sortie d'on ne sait où.

Il fuse du côté du public (aurors, membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, quelques élèves…) les commentaires les plus divers tel que : « Ouh, remboursez, t'es moche, dégage ! » 

Mais le sourire le plus charmeur (selon les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo) ne paraît pas s'en apercevoir. (On apprendra plus tard qu'il était sous Imperium !). Seul Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, semble être rentré en transe à l'arrivée du professeur et il faut toute la « persuasion » des Securitas Crabbe et Goyle Sr, pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Malheureusement, ces derniers n'arrivent pas à faire taire ses cris :

- Gildou, mon amour, reviens-moi, je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié, hurle-t-il, entre autres expressions beaucoup plus explicites mais très révélatrices !

Lockart lui adresse un clin d'œil, qui l'envoie quasiment au 7ème ciel. Puis il se saisit du micro :

- Très cher public, c'est un plaisir pour moi, Gilderoy Lockart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, de vous accueillir ici ce soir. Et oui, ce n'est pas dans un lieu ordinaire qu'a choisi de réapparaître cette star EXTRAORDINAIRE ! Je dirais même que pour son come back, elle aura vu les choses en grand ! Et c'est puisqu'elle voulait faire des folies qu'elle m'a choisi pour l'annoncer ! *petit rire satisfait*. En effet qui donc mieux que moi pouvait introduire la vedette, que dis-je, la célébrité, l'artiste du millénaire ! Merlin et Grindelwald peuvent aller se rhabiller ! Après 14 ans d'absence inexpliquée, ils reviennent, plus mûrs, mais déjà (et encore) paré pour le succès. Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort… Voldy et ses Mangemorts ! Et pour leur grand retour, ils s'enrichissent d'un duo avec… Mais oui c'est elle, c'est l'alter ego féminin de Snape, Snivella Khellar Snape ! (mais qui peut donc nous avoir inspiré ce personnage ???)

Alors que Lockart laisse sa place (distribuant baisers et clins d'œil à la ronde, pour le plus grand bonheur de Fudge), les cinq fameux choristes s'installent. Il s'agit, bien évidemment des célèbres _five of death, Rosier, Lestrange, Nott, Avery et le plus attendu par bien des filles, Malfoy Sr ! Pour l'occasion ils ont revêtu une longue robe noire sans manche, moulant leur torse et laissant voir leur tatouage au poignet. Des colliers de chiens à pics au coup et des chaînes aux bras, ils se placent à droite de la scène, tandis qu'à gauche interviennent les deux danseuses attitrées du rockeur. Il s'agit de Narcissa Malefoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Elles portent chacune une minijupe et un bustier vert à paillettes et de longues cuissardes noires. Immédiatement l'excitation commence à gagner une partie du public (plutôt le côté masculin bizarrement !) et la température subit une sensible augmentation. Puis la lumière commence à baisser et la foule se tait, comme frappée d'un stupefix, seuls quelques murmures subsistent, préparant l'entrée tant attendue. Un faisceau de lumière verte balaie la scène puis s'immobilise, lorsque apparaissent les deux solistes, Tom et Snivella. La foule ne respire plus, la tension est palpable, une aura d'une force extrême se dégage de la scène. Voldy est vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une chemise vert sombre et d'une cape noire qui _billowing _(virevolte) derrière lui. Les fans sont électrisés par son charisme. On dirait que le temps n'a pas eu d'emprise sur lui (et il n'en à pas eu, il a toujours le physique de ses 16 ans, c'est plus pratique et plus sexy !). Quant à Snivella sa robe argent s'écranche d'une façon ostensible, dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, et le public masculin ne se tient plus. Ses cheveux souplement relevés en un chignon lâche, laissent apparaître des mèches de même couleur que sa robe. Deux serpents d'argent remontent sur ses bras nus, ainsi que sur ses chevilles. Ses bottines noires ne montent pas assez haut pour cacher l'indécente longueur de ses jambes. Elle sourit en prenant le micro se met à parler d'une voix chaude :_

- Merci cher public de nous accueillir ici, c'est un plaisir et un honneur que de pouvoir étendre notre domination *une lueur malsaine passe dans ses yeux* jusqu'au sein même du ministère !

Le public reste muet, ne sachant pas comment prendre cette dernière phrase.

- Et comme nous avons enrichi notre répertoire, continua-t-elle, je vous propose de commencer par un inédit, avant d'attaquer nos tubes de toujours. Merci encore de nous être restés fidèles tout ce temps ! 

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement lui répond. Lord Voldemort reste lui, impassible un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Pour commencer, reprend Snivella, cette chanson est dédicacée à Harry Potter. Elle fixe le garçon dans les yeux. Elle s'intitule « Il est parti ! »

Un instant de flottement traverse le public. Snivella Snape a dédicacé une chanson au Survivant? Celui-ci est livide et aussi inexpressif qu'une des pierres tombales qui ornent la scène.

La voix grave de Voldy se fait entendre pour la première fois, aussitôt suivie par celle de Snivella. Leurs voix se mêlent en un harmonieux murmure.

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire

- Rien, Harry, rien

- Il est parti, leurs voix se sont rejointes sur cette dernière phrase.

Aussitôt intervient un premier accord de guitare, alors que les _five of death, _s'emparent des paroles en un émouvant chœur : (sur la mélodie des chœurs du « Lion est mort »)

- Il est parti, il est parti

- Il est parti, il est parti

- Il est parti, il est parti

(Toujours sur la mélodie du « Lion est mort »)

(Snivella) : Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire

(Tom) : Non, rien, non, Harry, rien

(Snivella) : Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire

(Tom) : Non, rien il est parti

Etc.

Les danseuses se lancent dans une danse sauvage elles se mettent à sautiller (en cuissardes !) en remuant les mains et en scandant : « Il est parti, il est parti ! ». 

Sur le rythme entraînant, le public se déchaîne et se met à hurler et à danser. Lorsque tout à coup une explosion ramène le silence. Une épaisse fumée argent jaillit sur scène accompagnée d'une persistante basse. Lorsqu'elle se dissipe, Voldy et ses Mangemorts sont au grand complet sur scène, tous vêtus de leur traditionnelle cagoule entourant Snivella et Voldemort. La voix cristalline de la chanteuse s'élève.

- Il est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Et c'est le signal.

Des dizaines d'éclairs verts jaillissent de la scène, en un instant les cadavres s'amoncellent dans le public. Il ne faut pas moins de 10 minutes au Boys band pour provoquer une hécatombe générale. Les Sales Sadiques (nouveau nom du groupe à partir de maintenant !) se regardent en souriant et reprennent en cœur à l'adresse du bien (re)nommé « double survivant » qui se tient toujours en bas de la scène.

-Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, non rien, non Harry rien, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, non rien ils sont partis.

- Ils sont partis, ils sont partis, ils sont partis, ils sont partis…

Fin Petite explication destinée aux lecteurs français du tome 5 : La phrase « Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire Harry, rien, il est parti » est la traduction littérale de la phrase anglaise « There's nothing you can do Harry, nothing, he's gone » (page 711) qui a été traduite par Gallimard par (je crois) « Tu ne peux rien faire Harry, c'est fini pour lui » (page 905) (corrigez moi si c'est inexact, je n'ai pas le tome 5 en français). Ayant écrit cela avant la sortie officielle du tome 5 en français nous avons fait la traduction nous même et j'ai (avouons le) la flemme de chercher une autre version de la chanson, d'autant plus que notre traduction colle mieux au texte anglais de J.K.R.     

Le Nom « Snivella » est le feminin du surnom donné par Sirius et James à Severus. En anglais c'est Snivellus qui a été traduit par Servilus. Comme Servila c'est moche (à mon avis) on a gardé Snivella.


End file.
